Drunk On Your Song
by onceuponafanfiction1
Summary: OQ ONE SHOT. Bartender Regina/Perfomer Robin. Lusty and hot towards end. Robin is the night performer at Regina's bar. She learns she cannot resist her attraction to him and apprently, neither can he to her.


**Marga wanted me to do this, so here goes nothing.**

* * *

DRUNK ON YOUR SONG

* * *

Regina wiped down the counter as she observed his sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones. On either side of his straight nose were two blazing blue eyes. Spiked, dark black fringed with smooth blue. His dark brows were actually graceful, but currently furrowed in a frown as he sang his aching ballad. All of it was framed by thick, dirty blonde spikes. His eyes met her gaze, before she quickly looked away and rubbed the counter hardly. With a quick throw, the dish towel was back behind the counter and her hands were fastening around a small glass. She scooped some ice in it and poured herself a simple mojito as she listened to his graceful voice ring through the bar.

 _I would take the stars out of the sky for you_

 _Stop the rain from falling if you asked me to_

 _I'd do anything for you, your wish is my command_

 _I could move a mountain when your hand is in my hand_

He always sang that song, it was his go to. More of an iconic move he'd make every Friday night he performed. The words hit her hard - they made her think. Never had she actually cared for any of the past performers she had hired for her bar. Not one had the talent, nor the looks, to pull her away from the 'bartender's world' for a second. Him, on the other hand, constantly had he pulled into his world. Him, and well, the words he sang from his song.

 _Words cannot express how much you mean to me_

 _There must be some other way to make you see_

 _If it takes my heart and soul, you know I'd pay the price_

 _Everything that I possess I'd gladly sacrifice_

As she sipped her drink, she flipped her voluminous curls out of her face, before licking her lips and raising an eyebrow. At this point, there was no way she could not look at him. No one was sitting at the bar - they were all fascinated by his charm, his voice, his looks. They all had their drinks already and all that mattered was what was coming out of his mouth. Regina let her gaze slowly follow up from the fingers strumming his guitar to the tops of the unbuttoned shirt he had on - which exhibited his muscles brilliantly - to his lips - which she was bound to be thinking about hours later after the bar closed and she was by herself - to his ocean blue eyes - which made her shiver even with just one glance.

 _Oh you to me are everything_

 _The sweetest song that I could sing_

 _Oh baby_

 _Oh baby_

 _To you I guess I'm just a clown_

 _Who picks you up each time you're down_

 _Oh baby_

 _Oh baby_

 _You give me just a taste of love_

 _To build my hopes upon_

 _You know you've got the power girl_

 _To keep me holding on_

 _So now you've got the best of me_

 _Come on and take the rest of me_

 _Oh baby_

The crowd cheered for him as he set down his guitar and waved, his smile creeping out from hiding under the frown he had just plastered on for the song. Clearly, he was a good performer in every way, and he was just another man passing through her world.

She cleared her throat and hurriedly hid the remains of drink under the counter, before some of the people flooded her seats and ordered their regulars. Regina was good at this bar stuff, the drink making, the money making. She made acquaintances with her regulars and built relationships with them. The couple at the end whispered and immediately stood up, running away from the bar. She noticed and headed over to that end before she observed that the reason they left was because the entertainment had just arrived. He sat down on one of the stools and reached over the counter to grab himself a napkin before locking eyes with Regina.

"Robin, just because you're the entertainment doesn't mean you can scare my customers away." she said, turning away and grabbing a cosmopolitan for the man opposite of him.

Robin rolled his eyes and tapped the surface of the counter, "A man needs his drinks."

"A man needs patience." Regina said, sliding down a manhattan towards the young woman at the end of the counter.

With a laugh, Robin stood from his stool and leaned against the counter, "I am patient, Gina."

"Regina, darling." she corrected him and brushed her curls behind her ear as she began to mix a dirty shirley up for her best customer.

As she finished and poured the drink into a glass, Robin tapped the surface of the counter once more, "Don't you like it when I call you Gina?"

She rolled her eyes and handed her best customer the dirty shirley she had just mixed, before turning to him and picking up the dirty dish towel from before, "We're not doing this now, Robin."

"When you're finished then?"

He eyed her as she wiped down the counter in front of him, hitting his fingers. She paused and leaned towards him, "When my last customer pays, sure."

Robin smirked at her, "Alright, pass me my bourbon."

She pulled out a bottle of bourbon from under the counter and slid it towards him, accompanied by a glass filled with ice. He sent her a look as he opened the bottle and drank right from it.

"Robin!" she warned him.

He laughed at her and raised his eyebrows, "Need to drunken up a bit, especially after singing that song."

"That song is good."

People began getting up from the bar and leaving, since closing time was in five.

Robin cleared his throat and leaned on his elbows, "You wanna know what else is good?"

Her eyes widened, "Not right now."

He made a motion with his fingers as if he was zipping his mouth closed, and she collected her payments at the other end of the bar. Robin stared at her in whole - her bouncy curls, her tight v-neck, purple tank top and her black skinny jeans, her black heels, and even the way her hips swayed when she went to the opposite side of the bar. He took all of her in with a large gulp of bourbon. When she turned around, the remaining three customers stood and handed her their payments, leaving the bar empty with just the two of them in it.

As Regina ordered her money, she occasionally sent him glares. Robin just sipped his bourbon and smirked at her. When she finally hid away the money in her cash box, she turned around and leaned against the counter, looking hungrily towards him.

"As I was saying before," Robin clicked his tongue and stood from the stool, "You wanna know something else that's good?"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Go ahead, there will be no casualties."

He cleared his throat and stepped behind the counter, letting his fingers tap the surface of the bar once more, "You."

Regina was taken aback for a moment before she processed the words that just came out of his mouth, "I'm sorry?"

"All this time," he stepped towards her, "All of the four months I've been performing here, I never have gotten the chance to tell you what I think of you."

She shrugged, "Well, we don't really talk that much."

He shook his head as his light blue eyes turned a dark and devilish navy, "Talking isn't the issue."

"Then what is?"

He stepped closer, so that their bodies were only two inches apart. His smirk found its way to his face as he slowly let his hands fall on her hips, "I want you."

Her mouth dropped as she stared into his dangerous eyes, which were now darker and more demanding than ever, "I-"

One of his hands found her cheek, his thumb softly stroking it and his other fingers combing through her curls, "And you want me; I can tell."

"Well, you're not lying there." she let out.

"Of course." he said.

His eyes flashed at her lips and then went back to her eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Robin crashed his lips onto hers. Regina fell back, surprised, against the wall behind them. Robin's hands were in her hair, brushing it as the kiss grew more intense. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in, as close to him as he could. He pinned her up against the wall behind them and kissed her even more roughly. She was the first to pull away, to catch her breath, and she gave him a little smirk.

He pulled her to even closer to him and lowered his lips to hers once more. She closed her eyes as their lips touched, feeling a zap of electricity. She clutched desperately, never wanting this moment to end. She felt his hands pull her closer, as close as physically possible. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. She wanted him; she wanted every fiber of his being. She ran her hands through his hair, and pulled his face to hers.

He smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly bent toward her again, his lips grazing hers ever so softly. It was almost as if he was testing her boundary line. Her hand instinctively met the side of his cheek, slowly urging his lips harder against hers. It was as if every ounce of her wanted his lips on hers, to feel his hands as they traced the contour of her body. She pulled away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable she seemed to be. Her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and once more his soft lips were against hers, one hand slowly but surely tangling into her hair. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, his cologne, the way his hands entangled in her hair, pressing her lips against his with a more urgent pace.

"I knew it." she said.

"You knew what?"

"That you had eyes for me."

"Well, it's pretty damn hard not to, considering how sexy you are." he whispered against her lips.

Regina shivered at his words, "Your voice makes me ache."

"That song is about you if you didn't know." he let out.

She froze and smiled at him, "It is?"

"Yes, you are everything."

He pulled her into a kiss, putting his hands on her head and the small of her back and pulling her as close as she could be to his body. He her into a back hallway of the bat, and brought her to the way back by the emergency exit door before pushing her against the wall and leaning closely into her space. His hands found her waist and began to feel her body, while his eyes shifted back and forth between her eyes and her lips. She smirked at his offer, letting her fingers find the buttons of his shirt and slowly twisting them open with her thumb and middle finger. They caught gazes and stared at each other for a second, until of course, Robin jumped right in and claimed her lips his. His tongue begged for entrance, but she continued to tease him, her hands rubbing against his chest and down to his own core, lightly brushing and then finding their way back up to his neck.

She paused and leaned back against the wall, her breath quick and shallow, "You, sir, are an excellent stage performer."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Wait until you see what I can do offstage."

* * *

 **Welp, back to life. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
